


Nisei

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [61]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, Episode Related, Gen, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: “I know you,” Lottie Holloway said, and despite the green outside, it started to snow in Scully’s head, blurring the shapes of the half-familiar faces of the women in Betsy Hagopian’s house and muffling the words they tried to say to her.
Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249118
Kudos: 2





	Nisei

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: "Nisei"  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "snow".

“I know you,” Lottie Holloway said, and despite the green outside, it started to snow in Scully’s head, blurring the shapes of the half-familiar faces of the women in Betsy Hagopian’s house and muffling the words they tried to say to her. The drifts heaped up behind her eyes, white on white until she was back in that bright hollow space with the men who won’t show their faces. 

Her heart thudded in her chest. Shards of ice filled her lungs. They told her their stories. She heard her own, vaguely, through the whirl in her mind. Penny held up a vial with an implant. Scully glimpsed it through a break in the snow before her world whited out again. 

She was going to die. She was going to end up like Betsy Hagopian, trapped again between white walls, lit starkly from above while unknowable men in masks studied her. A specimen on a table. She stopped herself from touching the back of her neck, but she could still feel the scar. 

Penny looked at her with hope, as if Scully’s badge would heal them all. Aegis to shelter under. But it didn’t protect her. There was no justice there. She tried to tell them that, but snow filled her mouth and choked her. She was buried, suffocating. She should have known better than to struggle. She’d only flounder and sink deeper into the crevasse of conspiracy.

The women smiled at her, hopeful, in the corridor to the rooms they all knew they’ll be occupying soon. Scully tried to smile back, brittle as ice cracking. They were all frozen, all caught in that wintery space of light and pain.


End file.
